Forever
by ActressGirl717
Summary: Cleo and Lewis have their first fight. Clewis.


A/N HEYA PEOPLES I AM WRITING ANOTHER H2O STORY YES I AM ITS JUST I THINK THEY NEED MORE STORIES IN THEIR PLACE I MEAN THEY ONLY HAVE LIKE 15 SO LETS ALL TAKE A MOMENT AND WRITE AT LEAST ONE H2O STORY FOR THIS DESERVING CAUSE! OK GET READY IN 3...2...1...ACTION!!

"I HATE YOU!" Cleo screamed over her shoulder as she was half-walking half-running away from her boyfriend, well it seems now ex-boyfriend Lewis.

"Cleo won't you please just listen to me?!" Lewis called walking after her.

"NO!" And she broke into a run.

He caught her wrist on the beach. "Cleo." It was late, dark on the beach, around 10 at night. "Cleo I didn't mean to not-"

"SAVE IT!" She wrenches her hand away from Lewis's and dives into the waves.

"CLEO COME BACK!" Lewis shouts as she turns into a mermaid and heads away from his voice.

She swam until the only thing she could hear was the fish swimming. Cleo loved swimming at night when it was so peaceful. It was like she was the only person in the world. And right about now she wished she was. She thought back on the fight that had just taken place.

_Flashback_

Cleo walked up to Lewis smiling.

"Hey Cleo! Wow you look pretty tonight! I mean you always look pretty but I mean um-hi?"

Cleo laughed. "Hi Lewis! You look nice too!"

They were at a school dance. This time Emma hadn't planned it, a girl named Shailey did. Emma wanted to relax and hopefully get a date.

"So uh...you want some punch?" Lewis asked awkwardly. He still wasn't used to the whole boyfriend thing yet. Cleo nodded and smiled.

They walked over to the punch table to see Gracie, a really pretty, really smart, practically perfect girl, pouring some punch for herself. She looked up when she heard them approach. Cleo didn't know her, she knew of her though. Gracie was Lewis's old lab partner, she flirted a little with him too during that time, but it didn't go farther then that.

"Hi Lewis, who's this?" she asked her eyes on Cleo, who normally would have been on defense mode but she said it friendly, and curiously.

"This is- this is uh-" he cleared his throat awkwardly. "This is...um-"

"I'm his-" as soon as she was about to say 'girlfriend' Lewis jumped in.

"She's my _friend_ Cleo. Yeah, my uh-my friend." he smiled nervously.

"Oh. Hi Cleo. Well I've got to be going James is waiting." she smiled and flounced off.

Lewis turned to her. "Uh..."

"What?! Your _friend?_ Well I don't know about _**you**_ Lewis but I don't go around kissing my _friends_!" she stomped off. _So that kiss we had? Is that nothing?! UGH! I can't believe- I-I- UGH!_

She was hurt, like she meant nothing to him, _no I do mean __**something**__- in a friend way...but is that it?!_ She was either going to cry, or get really mad and _then_ cry...she didn't know which.

But she was about to lose it.

"CLEO! WAIT UP!" Lewis called running after her. She pushed through the doors to the hallway. She whirled around.

"FRIENDS! IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU LEWIS?! _**FRIENDS?!**_"

"NO I just-"

"YOU JUST WHAT? HAD A LOBOTOMY? ANYTHING LESS THEN SOMEONE COMING AND TAKING YOUR BRAIN OUT WON'T EXPLAIN THIS! HOW COULD YOU-AND WE- AND I THOUGHT- AND IT-UGH!" She was getting turned around she was so upset. She didn't know if up was down or down was up, she just knew she had to get away from him-now.

_Don't let him see you cry Cleo. Don't. Let. Him. See. You. Cry. Why give him anything else against you?_

"Cleo! CLEO!" Lewis called.

"I HATE YOU!"

_END FLASHBACK_

Once Cleo made it to Mako island, her guess came true. She lost it and started crying. It also started to rain. Cleo pulled herself up onto the beach, lying there as a mermaid, not having the strength to pull herself to the Moon Pool. She only had the strength to sit and cry-a lot.

After about 20 minutes of sobbing she got up and walked to the Moon pool. The rain poured gallon upon gallons of water on her as she walked. She finally made it there, sat down by the edge, and stared down at the soft blue ocean water.

"I wish I had never become a mermaid. Then I would've never gotten to know Lewis better. Then I wouldn't be here right now crying my eyes out." Cleo thought out loud. "Actually, I wish I would've never even MET Lewis! Well...maybe...I just wish it'd never turned out like this..." she threw a rock at the wall.

"Me neither..." a voice came from behind her. Cleo whipped around to see-Lewis standing behind her.

She was at a loss for words, he walked towards her carefully. "Cleo?" she scrambled backwards from him as he walked towards her. He stopped walking, a hurt look on his face. She felt like she was going to cry again. She pulled her legs up to her chest.

"What do you want Lewis?" she whispered before burying her head in her knees. She didn't need this right now. She didn't need anymore hurt.

"I just-" he raised his hand towards Cleo, but then dropped it and ran his hand through his hair, as though frustrated. "I just- I didn't mean- look Cleo. I like you- a lot. But I just didn't know how to- I don't know how to tell you this, but Cleo, I'm in love with you." and he leaned forward, and kissed her.

When he pulled away, he kissed her forehead, then her lips again.

"I love you too Lewis." Cleo said after a moment. "I'm sorry, I overreacted back there-"

"No. No you didn't." Lewis sdaid firmly. He squeezed her hand. "I just didn't know how to say it. But I think I have it now." he leaped up, and made a grand show of acting like there was a crowd in the room. "I am in love with my beautiful girlfriend Cleo!" he sat down next to her again. "How's that?"

She laughed. "Perfect."

"Just like us. And I'll love you Cleo. Forever."

A/N OK ANOTHER H2O STORY I HAVE WRITTEN! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEEEEAAAASSE CONTRIBUTE TO THE NEED FOR MORE H2O JUST ADD WATER STORIES! I BEG OF YOU! HELP ME ON MY SEARCH FOR MORE H2O STORIES! IF YOU GET AN IDEA I STRONGLY URGE YOU TO WRITE IT! OR IF YOU DON'T WANT TO WRITE IT, SEND ME THE IDEA AND I CAN WRITE IT FOR YOU! JUST PLEASE HELP ME GET MORE STORIES THERE ARE ONLY LIKE-15 STORIES RIGHT NOW! REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!


End file.
